That's Love
by Hibari-Tachikawa
Summary: Oneshot ¿Que tan dificil puede ser decir: te amo? [Ryosaku]


**Hello!**

**Aquí vengo de regreso con un One Shot yeii! Jeje obviamente es Ryosaku jeje pues solo espero que les guste mucho!**

**Disclaimer: Pot no es mió…aunque el manga y la serie Ryoma y Sakuno no se amen XD tenemos que agradecerle por crear PoT a Konomi Takeshi n.n!**

**Lean la cancion! que de ahi me base para hacer el fic n.n!

* * *

**

**That's love**

-Ahí estaba una vez mas, animándome silenciosamente, mientras que yo jugaba tennis, impotente de decirle todo lo que siento, una vez mas gané el partido y ella sonríe, se veía hermosa…

-Al final, Seigaku ganó el partido, y según Momoshiro y Eiji esto se tenía que celebrar, así que fuimos al restaurante de Taka-san, ella se sentó al lado de Horio y sus amigos, y por suerte Horio me invito a sentarme en su mesa…, así que discretamente me senté al lado de ella, al verme ahí, se sonrojo…acaso ¿me corresponderá?...

* * *

**When listening to my heart, it's bursts open and flies about, just what is this...?**

* * *

- ¿Porque…? Porque no le puedo decir lo que siento, no puedo ser tan cobarde…pero, si eso es lo que soy un cobarde,… ¿Por qué? no puedo decir dos palabras que pensé que eran fáciles de decir…pero…que me esta pasando? Esta es la primera vez que siento esto …

* * *

**When I touch my heart, I touch a small flame of burning passion. This is the first time I've had these feelings! I won't stop singing once I've begun! I won't stop dancing once I've begun!

* * *

**

-Se lo tengo que decir, no hay marcha atrás, pero...si ella me rechaza?...nunca…me había pasado esto…y ¿porque no pedirle un consejo a mi viejo y aburrido padre? Claro aparte de que me molestaría por semanas lo tengo que hacer por mi mismo… ¿porque no se lo puedo decir?… ¿desde cuando siento esto?... ¿desde cuando Ryoma Echizen se interesa por chicas?...solo me queda hacer algo…olvidarla…, pero eso ¿es posible? Hace meses que no dejo de pensar en ella…

* * *

**I can't go back! I can't turn around! There's no way I'd ever not need love!

* * *

**

-Lagrimas quieren salir de mis ojos…maldición ¿porque en este momento? en el que todos me están aquí. Aun así me resisto…tengo que aprender a que es el amor y principalmente aprender a sufrir, no….ya no quiero sufrir…la voy a tener que conquistar por mi propia cuenta.

* * *

**Swimming around in the coral in the blue sea, let me tell you of my secret learning of love. I'm going to continue singing until the excitement of my heart reaches you.

* * *

**

- Últimamente Ryoma-kun se ha comportado muy diferente…como que mas apegado a mi…hoy el profesor dijo que hiciéramos equipos para una investigación, obviamente miles de chicas se fueron a pedirle que estuviera en su equipo, dejándome impotente de ir con el a preguntarle, ya que a el no le importa nada de eso y le dice que si a cualquier chica…pero…vino hacia mi…y me pidió que fuéramos compañeros de equipo! Oh dios!

-Sakuno…- dijo el…un leve sonrojo apareció en mi rostro…era la primera vez que me llamaba Sakuno

-Si? Ryoma-kun- le respondí yo...

-Quieres ser mi compañera de equipo? –

-"Me lo pidió" – pensé - Ah...claro – le respondo con una sonrisa

* * *

**Surely, you know these feelings. Just looking is boring. By just waiting, you won't notice.

* * *

**

- Después de clases Sakuno y yo fuimos a la biblioteca, nos apropiamos de una de las computadoras y empezamos a investigar, y ahí comencé mi plan para conquistarla, como ella se sentó en la silla que esta en frente de el PC y yo en la silla de al lado, aparente que no alcanzaba a leer y me apegue mas a ella, la parecer la sorprendí, me miro de reojo y pude notar que se sonrojo un poco, pero siguió investigando…

-Sakuno, en esa Web no esta la información, déjame te ayudo – le dije

-Ella estaba apunto de pararse de la silla para intercambiar lugares, que ingenua, así que en un acto rápido le tome la mano que tenia sobre el Mouse…

-Ryoma-kun – dijo sonrojada

- Mira es por aquí – dije guiando su mano hacia un sitio de Internet

- Salimos de la biblioteca con la información necesaria, no quería separarme de ella, aun no…quería estar con ella…

-Sakuno, quieres ir por un helado? – le dije yo

-Ah...me encantaría…pero deje mi dinero en casa – me respondió, que dulce es…

-No te preocupes, yo invito – le dije

-Ah…a…entonces supongo que esta bien –

* * *

**You can't move forward. You can't say no. So let's sleep together tonight.

* * *

**

-Ryoma y yo llegamos a la heladería, que dulce de su parte que me invitara,...eso no es común de el…pero no puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad para esta junto a el, hacia un poco de frió, pero no dije nada, pedimos los helados, yo pedí uno de menta…que gustos los míos mas raros… ¿no? y el de vainilla, afuera de la heladería había mesas, así que salimos y nos sentamos ahí.

- ¿A que sabe tu helado? – me pregunto con cara de asco

- A menta – respondí – ¿quieres probar? – dije acercándole el helado

- Claro – dijo acercándose y probando el helado – Sabe bien – fue lo único que respondió

- Si tan solo supiera lo que siento por el…desde el primer día que lo conocí me enamore…entonces creí en el amor a primera vista…no se como sucedió…pero solo se que me enamore de ese chico frió que actuaba indiferente con todos, es muy extraño que se comporte así…pero…ahora me gusta cada vez mas…debería de ser así…

* * *

**Let me tell you of my secret as my pearl sleeps in the deep sea and we dream.

* * *

**

-Terminamos de comer los helados, así que como todo un caballero me llevó a casa

-Gracias por todo Ryoma- kun – dije sonriéndole una vez mas

- El solo se volteo – nos vemos de mañana- me dijo

- Hasta luego – fue lo único que pude decirle

* * *

**I will surely continue to love that person, until I can give all of my heart to him.

* * *

**

- Me pase la tarde pensando en el, tal vez el me corresponda, digo…el nunca había actuado así con migo¿Por qué debería hacerlo ahora? Eso me pondría muy feliz, poder estar con el, ahora son dos años desde que lo conocí, tal vez durante ese tiempo el se enamoro de mi…pero…solo son ilusiones…eso nunca pasara…pero aún tengo la esperanza…

* * *

**I won't stop running once I've begun. I won't stop loving him. This is no lie. I won't turn my eyes away. I won't let go of you. Right now, I can't be alone.

* * *

**

- Llegue a mi casa, me fui directo a mi cuarto, tengo que confesarle lo que siento…no me puedo callar, solo quiero estar con ella…tengo que estar con ella, ya se hizo necesidad…como confesárselo…

- Mañana tendré un partido de tennis, así que ella estaría ahí con su amiga animándome…

* * *

**Let me tell you of the secret of the mermaid who swims in the white waves who gave me love.

* * *

**

- Llegó el día del partido, Ryoma-kun competiría, de seguro ganará

-Sakuno! te estaba buscando – me dijo Tomoka

-Ah? Que pasa Tomo-chan? –

-Mira! – saco una bolsa de plástico de su espalda

-Una bolsa?-

-No! – me entrego la bolsa

- Yo solo saque lo que tenia dentro: unos pompones rosas, una blusa sin manga color naranja, con una S en el centro de color rojo y una minifalda azul marino

- Un uniforme de porrista- fue lo único que pude decir

- Sip! Póntelo! Así animaremos a el equipo! -

- Pero Tomo-chan…-

- Sakuno! Es para animar al equipo! Póntelo! Porfa!-

- Bueno -

-Salí de los vestidores femeninos…no se porque pero sentía que las personas me comían con la mirada, sin dudarlo empecé a correr para llegar a las canchas…y lo vi ahí estaba Ryoma con su uniforme de Seigaku, al parecer el seria el primero en jugar.

-Cuando se metió a la cancha me miro, agarro su gorra y se tapo la cara, y se volteo y comenzó el partido

- Sakuno! te vez muy bien! – dijo Tomoka

- Gracias -

-Mira! Ryoma-sama va a jugar! Vamos Ryoma! Tu puedes! –

* * *

**I will surely continue to love that person, until the excitement of my heart reaches him.

* * *

**

- Ryoma termino el partido con un saque Twist, ganó 6-2

- Kyaaa! Ryoma sama ganó! – grito Tomoka abrazándome y comenzando a saltar

- Tomoka no dejo de alagar a Ryoma por un buen rato…

- Eh! Donde esta Ryoma sama! – grito desesperada

- No lo se -

- Tenemos que felicitarlo! -

- Sakuno! tu búscalo dentro de la escuela y yo en el jardín! -

- Ah!...si! - menos mal que el partido fue en la escuela si no estuviera perdida

- Empecé a buscar a Ryoma en la cafetería, enfermería, librería, salones de clases, gimnasio, Salón de gala, auditorio, Salón de música, el laboratorio, sala de maestros, oficinas de las secretarias y coordinadores, oficina de el director, en fin en todos los lugares…de la escuela, hasta le dije a Horio-kun que me dijera si Ryoma estaba en los baños de hombres…y nada el único lugar que me faltaba buscar era la azotea, subí los 3 pisos que faltaban y lo encontré, estaba ahí parado viendo hacia el jardín delantero, di unos pasos hacia delante, el no volteo ni nada…

- Ryoma-kun…Fe…Felicidades por ganar tu partido! – dije con la cara toda roja

- Gracias- dijo como respuesta

- Me Volteé hacia la única puerta que había, la de la entrada y salida de la azotea, estaba dispuesta a irme…después de todo solo fui a felicitarlo, di unos paso adelante…

- Espera! – se escucho la voz de Ryoma

- Estaba apunto de voltearme una vez mas, pero no pude, ya que sentí los calidos brazos de mi príncipe abrazándome por la espalda

* * *

**Let me tell you of the secret of the mermaid who swims in the white waves who gave me love.

* * *

**

**-** Sakuno se quedo inmóvil al recibir el tierno abrazo por parte de Ryoma

- No te vayas – comenzó a decir Ryoma – Yo...tengo algo muy importante que decirte -

- Y...que es? – pregunto Sakuno girando para poder ver a los ojos a Ryoma

- Es…que…yo…tu...Sakuno tu me gustas mucho… yo...te amo…- dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa sincera acompañada de un leve sonrojo

-Al decir eso Ryoma abrazo a Sakuno, no le importo que no le correspondiera, solo quería estar cerca de ella, Ryoma se alegró al saber que su abrazo era correspondido, pero esa alegría se transformo en preocupación al sentir lagrimas en su hombro, Ryoma tomo con sus manos los hombros de Sakuno y la separo un poco…

- ¿Qué te pasa Sakuno? – pregunto algo preocupado

- Ryoma – comenzó a hablar juntando sus dos manos colocándolas en su pecho, cerro un poco los ojos, dejo que algunas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos…- Yo también te amo- dijo Sakuno cortando un poco la distancia entre ellos dos

-Ryoma termino de cortar esa distancia, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, Sakuno rodeo el cuello de Ryoma para corresponder el beso y Ryoma puso sus manos en la cintura de ella, profundizaron aquel beso en el que expresaban todos sus sentimientos, se separarony se e quedaron unos momentos apoyados en la frente del otro.

- Te amo – dijo Ryoma

* * *

**I'll surely continue singing until these exciting feelings of mine reach you.

* * *

**

**FIN **

**Wow! Termine jojo! Mi creación esta viiiivaaaaaaa! Muahahaha jeje O.O bueno pues espero que les haya gustado! Por favor Reviews! Gracias n.n a todos por leerme! Jeje**

**La canción es traducida de Japones a Ingles es de Mermaid Melody n.n! wno o,o espero Reviews y amm la cancion no la pude acomodar bien -.- gomen por las molestias...amm este la cancion es la que esta en negritas n.n! gracias!**

**Atte. Hibari chan**


End file.
